Starfire (Canon, Rebirth)/QuasarSpirit
"It takes more than power to succeed...far more ! It requires a strong will to win and that can't be merely bred into you !" Summary Koriand'r was the crown princess of the planet Tamaran but was betrayed by her sister Komand'r who usurped the throne and sold Koriand'r into slavery. Koriand'r escaped and made her way to Earth where she uses her powers as a Tamaranean along with the powers received via the scientific experiments done on her to become the Earth superheroine Starfire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C. Name: Starfire, Koriand'r, Kory Anders, Kori, Star Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tamaranean Princess Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, does not need oxygen to breath and can survive in space), Flight, Absorption (Her species naturally absorbs solar energy. She can absorb nearby energy and enemy attacks), Energy Projection (Can fire blasts of stellar energy or omnidirectional energy pulses called novas), Danmaku (Can fire many starbolts at once), Heat Manipulation (Touching her skin caused Red Hood's gun to melt), Fire Manipulation (Can project fire even reaching interplanetary distances), Light Manipulation (can create a blinding flash of light), Martial Arts (Trained by the warlords of Okaara, beat Donna Troy 4 times in a row, rivals Wonder Woman and equaled her in melee, Wonder Woman regularly fighting and equaling Ares, the embodiment of war with the martial arts, tactical wisdom, strategy and tactics of every battle in history), Acupuncture (Even without her powers can knock people unconscious via nerve strikes), Healing (proficient in healing, can cauterize a wound) Enhanced Senses (can see through cloaking devices, can hear things while unconscious, can feel herself being stimulated on a cellular level), Linguistic Assimilation (Can absorb languages via touch, mostly by kissing), Enhanced Beauty (Causes even animals and rock based lifeforms to be attracted to her), Non-Physical Interaction (Affected Raven's Soul-Self and was stated to be able to stop Raven despite her intangibility). Resistance to Acupuncture (human pressure points don't work on her), Fire Manipulation (withstood the burning solar attack of the sun titaness Theia), Ice Manipulation (resisted being frozen), Knockout gases (knockout gases didn't work on Starfire), Memory Manipulation (Starfire's memories are particularly hard to read), Fear Manipulation (was immune to Phobia's fear manipulation), Emotional Manipulation (an apathy fiend didn't effect Starfire), Energy Manipulation and Power Nullification (Energy Dampening and Power Nullification technology doesn't work on her 1 2 3), Death Manipulation (Survived a hit from the Horsemen of Death), Time Manipulation and Reality-Warping (Survived near the closure of the cosmic storm which sent out a reality-warping wave that massively warped time) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level '(can harm beings comparable to her, slew a titan on the level of titans and olympians that were going to shake the cosmos, the DC Universe consistently stated to be infinite. Was stated to be the only titan able to stop Demon Raven and the strongest titan by Beast Boy with Raven having the capacity to turn the heavens to ashes and having the power within herself to destroy a universe. Crashed through Trigon's skeleton, with the same Trigon being a multiversal entity comparable to the Spectre and even at 1/10th his power was able to destroy a universe), likely '''Universe level+ '(Wields power that defies measure and imagination, Superior to Connor Kent and Cassie Sandsmark, Connor Kent can break Lex Luthor's warsuit, broke free from Pre-Crisis Supergirl and Powergirl 1 2, takes numerous blows from Silver Age Superboy, survived a blow from Kingdom Come Superman, fought against a clone of Doomsday, Orion, and Superboy Prime, Cassie Sandsmark can destroy Superman androids, nearly as strong as Superman himself, fought Devastation who is equal to Wonder Woman and withstands attacks from Lex Luthor's warsuit. Has harmed Firestorm and Etrigan with her strikes. Starfire can overpower Donna Troy and was able to knock back and stated to be able to beat her titaness form Troia, Donna Troy able to get the upper hand on Superwoman, evil universe counterpart to Wonder Woman and survive an explosion that hurt Superboy Prime. Starfire fought Post-Crisis Wonder Woman herself and hurt Silver Age Wonder Woman with a starbolt. Starfire also hurt Envy with Wonder Woman's powers. Harmed Sinestro with her starbolt and has harmed Green Lantern level entities on numerous occasions), '''Higher with nova (amplifies her power drastically briefly) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Fought Wonder Woman in melee and caught up to Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet which should be comparable to Wonder Woman. Surprised Envy with Wonder Woman's powers with an attack. Superior to Connor Kent who has reacted to Kingdom Come Flash. Tagged Jesse Quick, one of the fastest people alive relative to Superman) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level '''(Survived a cosmic storm that was moving the universe off-balance and threatening the universe, can survive attacks from Titans 1 2 3 that were going to shake the cosmos in their battle the olympians), likely '''Universal+ (The cosmic storm was created an unprecedented warping in the spacetime continuum. Survived a blast from Orion, survived the attack of Silver Swan which could harm Wonder Woman, survived a blow from Envy with Wonder Woman's powers and from the demonic Shazam, Sabbac. Protected Jessica Cruz from radiation that was threatening her.) Stamina: High (Energy dampeners couldn't contain Starfire's energy) Range: At least Interplanetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Genius. Described as a tactical genius, uses clever deduction and tactical thinking in combat. Good tracker and good manipulator. Her philosophy led to a planetary utopia. Weaknesses: Impulsive and overly emotional. Weakens without sunlight. Holds back and is sometimes naive and overly trusting (though this is somewhat inconsistent and depending on writing). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Starbolt: Starfire can fire bolts of stellar energy out of her hands. She is highly skilled and accurate with these * Nova: '''Starfire releases an omnidirectional energy pulse massively stronger then her normal starbolt, though this is draining to use. '''Note: Convergence and Rebirth have made all eras of DC Comics history canon. This has been confirmed by Word of God numerous times and has been shown numerous times in-universe with characters remembering events as far back as the Pre-Crisis era. Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:QuasarSpirit